


吾輩は猫である WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU (Io sono un gatto)

by Snehvide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat!Mycroft (mental condition), Catlock (non proprio), Catlock (not really), Childhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Mycroft pensa di essere un gatto, Mycroft thinks he's a cat, Slice of Life, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes è un <i>gatto.</i><br/>O almeno, questo è quel che crede di essere.<br/>Un grosso  <i>gatto</i> rosso con le palpebre a mezz’asta e un debole per la poltrona del padre.</p><p>Ha sei anni, compiuti da poco.<br/>Sarà piccolo come umano ma, come <i>gatto</i>, può già tranquillamente considerarsi un felino maturo.<br/>L’impeccabile contegno che dimostra quando gli adulti, rapiti dagli eccezionali contenuti della sua testolina rotonda, si profondono in una serie di pompose adulazioni è insolito,  fuorviante.<br/>Ancor di più è riconoscere come non ci sia niente di più genuino di quella compostezza.<br/>Non è frutto di modestia o timidezza come in un primo momento potrebbe sembrare, no.<br/>E’ educazione. E’ etichetta.<br/>E’ il comportamento che qualsiasi <i>gatto</i> degno di questo nome adotterebbe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 吾輩は猫である WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU (Io sono un gatto) 01

吾輩は猫である  
 **WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU  
** (IO SONO UN GATTO)  
  


Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto._  
O almeno, questo è quel che crede di essere.  
Un grosso gatto rosso con le palpebre a mezz’asta e un debole per la poltrona del padre.

Ha sei anni, compiuti da poco.  
Sarà piccolo come umano ma, come gatto, può già tranquillamente considerarsi un felino maturo.  
L’impeccabile contegno che dimostra quando gli adulti, rapiti dagli eccezionali contenuti della sua testolina rotonda, si profondono in una serie di pompose adulazioni è insolito, fuorviante.  
Ancor di più è riconoscere come non ci sia niente di più genuino di quella compostezza.  
Non è frutto di modestia o timidezza come in un primo momento potrebbe sembrare, no.  
E’ educazione. E’ etichetta.  
E’ il comportamento che qualsiasi _gatto_ degno di questo nome adotterebbe.  
Questo però non significa certo che non ami i complimenti,ovvio.  
A volte si lascia andare a piccole, impercettibili fusa, quando in lui si insinua malvagia la consapevolezza di essere l’artefice di quella incontenibile curiosità, potente abbastanza da sottrarre menti indaffarate al loro tran-tran quotidiano.

Ma gongola in silenzio, senza troppe scene; e non si cura per niente se la discrepanza con la sua età mentale ha ormai assunto dimensioni mastodontiche.  
Del resto gli altri non sanno. Non sanno che è un _gatto._  
E non sta neanche a spiegarglielo, Mycroft.  
Perché, sempre per la sua natura, non c’è niente di più irrilevante delle considerazioni altrui.

*****

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_.  
Un pigro, pigrissimo _gatto_.  
Fuori la neve cade a fiocchi, e lui non trova parole che possano descrivere il sublime piacere di starsene appollaiato a sonnecchiare dinnanzi al camino dello studio di suo padre.  
Ha un plaid accuratamente sistemato sulle gambe e un imponente libro di Schopenhauer sul grembo.  
Con gli occhi socchiusi ed il respiro silenzioso, di tanto in tanto, egli arriccia le labbra.  
Interroga il palato, cerca qualcosa.  
Le papille gustative assolvono egregiamente il compito di trattenere tra le fauci il sapore ancora vivo della fetta di Saint Honoré che questo pomeriggio aveva accompagnato il suo tè al latte (più latte che tè, per la precisione), e lui non potrebbe essere più soddisfatto del loro operato.

La verità è che la merenda staziona nel suo stomaco ormai da un quarto d’ora, ma è tuttavia troppo presto per sentirne la mancanza.  
Certo, nulla gli vieterebbe di averne ancora ma...no, no. Non sono cose che si fanno.  
L’ingordigia – almeno quella manifesta - è quanto di più ripugnante la sua mente possa concepire.

Così continua a cercare e ricercare nei meandri del suo cavo orale, accontentandosi - come un randagio particolarmente perbene - degli avanzi.  
Ritrova dei piccoli frammenti scomposti.  
Allora la lingua li raccoglie, le papille li sfregano contro al palato e mentre lo fa, Mycroft Holmes sorride a sé stesso.  
Sorride compiaciuto, quel grasso _gattone_ rosso.

Se qualcuno gli ponesse la fatidica domanda, non avrebbe alcuna esitazione.  
Direbbe tranquillamente che da grande non vuole far niente di diverso di ciò che sta facendo adesso.  
Perché in fondo è già grande, e sta già lavorando.

Sebbene non esista un solo ambito della sua vita che non abbia già pianificato, Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_ abbastanza maturo da sapere che nessun colpo d’artiglio basterebbe a sottomettere le impermanenti leggi del cosmo ai suoi progetti.

Tutto può cambiare. Tutto può mutare.  
E in un mondo in cui il destino è duttile e fugace, egli ha opposto schemi liquidi.  
Schemi pronti a lambire e prender la forma più adatta agli eventi.  
Nelle sue maniche ha già nascosto _talmente tanti assi_ , talmente tanti sotterfugi volti a realizzare i suoi obiettivi, che persino il fato perderebbe qualsiasi interesse a sfidarlo.

Solo un punto.  
In quell’organigramma esistenziale, vi è solo un punto, vitale, immutabile ed insostituibile, su cui egli non è disposto a trattare. Nel modo più assoluto.  
E spera che il giorno in cui il fato ne prenderà coscienza sia ancora lontano.

Perché un _gatto_ ha un piano B, C o D per tutto. Tranne che per l’ozio.

  
*****  


Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto._  
Quando la legna nel camino sfrigola oltre la soglia di tolleranza, il suo sonno viene bruscamente interrotto.  
E allora il nasino lentigginoso si raggrinza, le palpebre si contraggono e dopo un profondo sbadiglio si rende conto, ormai senza stupore alcuno, che l’effetto soporifero di Schopenhauer si è fatto ancora una volta valere.

Meglio cambiar libro, prendere qualcosa di più congeniale ai suoi interessi.  
Forse Nietzsche, o ancora Machiavelli.

La libreria di suo padre è così ricca e completa che neanche sommando le sue nove vite potrebbe mai aspirare a leggerli tutti, quei libri. Ma non è neppure nelle sue intenzioni: l’idea di poter un giorno impadronirsi di tutta la conoscenza in essi contenuta lo aveva abbandonato con il sopraggiungere dei primi aliti di ragione.

Nella sua mente, quella stanza figura piuttosto come un prato congelato in un’eterna primavera.  
Più volte ha avuto l’impressione che quei libri si riproducano da sé quando nessuno li sta a guardare. Sono proprio fiori.  
Fiori dove un _gatto_ come lui - e solo come lui - può rotolarsi liberamente e per ore senza essere aggredito da muschi e umide, disgustose fanghiglie.

I suoi occhi felini scorrono i titoli sui dorsi allineati; scorrono nomi di filosofi illustri con cui già si vede alleato in una devastante critica al pensiero schopenhaueriano ma...alzarsi da quella poltrona...no.  
Non si può.  
Mancano le garanzie per farlo.  
Nulla potrebbe assicurargli che al ritorno sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare la stessa comoda posizione di prima. E nell’incertezza, Mycroft Holmes è saggio abbastanza da non rischiare.  
Così sbadiglia e sbadiglia ancora, si stiracchia e poi, ripensando a quanto inutile fosse continuare a criticare le idee di un’intellettuale morto cento anni prima, beatamente, quel _gattone_ pigro e grassoccio chiude gli occhi e si riaddormenta.  
I suoi boccioli possono attendere anche per l’intera eternità.

  
***** 

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_.  
Ed è un _gatto_ anche quando suo padre si appropinqua alla sua poltrona e ne reclama il possesso.  
L’uomo si muove lento e incerto. Soppesa la giusta pressione da applicare ad ognuno dei suoi passi con una cura che oserebbe definire meticolosa, quasi maniacale.

In egli non c’è mossa che non lasci trapelare il caratteristico, reverenziale timore di chi si appresta a compiere un gesto tanto incauto da mettere a repentaglio il sacro sonno di un felino addormentato.  
Piano, insinua le dita sotto le ascelle morbide, adagia la testolina sulla sua spalla e poi, con una delicatezza decisamente eccessiva nonché - data la mole - difficile da mantenere, sottrae alla poltrona le soffici membra, sollevandole e congiungendole al proprio petto.

Mycroft ne è commosso, davvero.  
La sua è la stessa commozione di un genitore che accoglie con gioia lo scarabocchio donato dal figlio in età prescolare.  
Superfluo sottolineare come tutte quelle premure si rivelino completamente inutili, ma non è il caso di dare al premuroso capofamiglia una simile mortificazione.  
Non è colpa sua se vive nella convinzione di aver messo al mondo un bambino e non un _gatto_.

Forse il suo udito avrebbe potuto reggere il gioco per un paio di secondi, ma difficile chiedere al suo naso di fare altrettanto.  
Sono le ventitre, e a quell’ora, sfiderebbe chiunque a trovare piacevole il penetrante odore di inchiostro emanato dalle mani di suo padre.  
Lui è un’eccezione, ovvio. E’ un _gatto_ , e non fa testo.  
E’ un _gatto_ , e quella la fragranza, prima ancora del suo naso, colpisce il suo cuore.  
Per ragioni prettamente chimiche, in presenza di quell’odore, nessun ostacolo avrebbe impedito ai suoi battiti di ripristinare la normale frequenza di un cuore a riposo. Di un cuore al sicuro.  
È una reazione fisiologica, un mero scontro tra reagenti che si influenzano tra loro.  
Qualcuno vi vedrebbe bene anche uno scialbo sentimentalismo, ma no. Non è il suo caso.  
La tesi fisiologica è quanto di meglio si presta ad una risposta esaustiva.

Ma quell’odore e quel calore gli piace; e finge casualità Mycroft, quando si lascia scivolare stendendosi di pancia lungo tutto il braccio ossuto del genitore.  
Il mento poggia nell’incavo del gomito incrociato, e il palmo della mano destra è lì, a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.  
C’è un’abbondante dose di egoismo tipicamente felino in quel gesto.  
Non si cura di quei sei chili di sovrappeso a carico del genitore, gli evidenti segnali di fatica mostrati sforano l’area di sua competenza.  
Per cui si lascia cullare dall’andamento lento e affaticato, si lascia ciondolare sino al raggiungimento del suo letto dalle lenzuola fredde.  
Soffia, soffia e stringe il musetto in una smorfia.

Sotto quelle gelide coltri, l’inchiostro ed il calore sono adesso ricordi lontani.  
Battiti impazziti, privi di alcun ordine, si susseguono nel suo petto veloci e confusi.

Poi accade qualcosa. Quel tanfo chimico caldo e fragrante è di nuovo lì.  
Leviga il suo viso contratto con carezze così lievi che non sa stabilire se a muoversi sono le dita di suo padre o soltanto le sue fragranze.  
E allora un briciolo di compassione sopraggiunge, una sottile riconoscenza si fa strada dentro di sé, e Mycroft Holmes assolve ogni colpa schiudendo gli occhi verso la silhouette immersa nel buio.

“ Buonanotte, Mycroft.”

Buonanotte, insensibile _gattone_ rosso dalle palpebre a mezz’asta.  
Senza rispondere, Mycroft si gira su un fianco ed esala un sospiro dalle narici.  
Prima di sprofondare nei suoi sogni oleosi, annota mentalmente il nome della miglior marca di colonia da regalare al padre per il prossimo compleanno.

Deve far qualcosa per quell’inchiostro. Non può esser suo succube per sempre.

 

\---

WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU (IO SONO UN GATTO)  
吾輩は猫である

Fine primo capitolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> • Scritta da: Snehvide (ex - Reichan86) // Beta: Narcy
> 
> • 吾輩は猫である(WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU) è il titolo di un romanzo di Natsume Souseki (EDO, 1867 – 1916) .
> 
> Note:
> 
>  
> 
> • Dopo quattro anni di silenzio stampa, tutto avrei pensato tranne che ritornare alla scrittura con una fan fiction…simile.  
> In realtà, due fan fiction precedenti a questa svolazzano nel mio HD in attesa di essere riviste e pubblicate.  
> Se solo Wagahai non fosse saltata fuori - ovviamente al momento meno opportuno, come vuole la tradizione – probabilmente sarebbero già online ad offrirmi un esordio migliore.  
> Inizialmente pensata come oneshot, come al mio solito, si è trasformata in una long fic (o qualcosa del genere).  
> No, non prendetevela con me.  
> È colpa degli esami se la mia mente si riduce a partorire simili trip in acido.  
> Se alla triennale sfornavo zebre irlandesi, ladri unici al mondo e conigli d’acqua dolce, alla specialistica sforno invece politici che si sentono gatti.  
> C’è poco da fare. 
> 
> Grazie infinite per il tempo dedicatomi :3  
> Se sarete così coraggiosi, a breve dovrebbe arrivare il secondo capitolo.
> 
> Bollino arancione, perché le tematiche potrebbero divenire più delicate di capitolo in capitolo.
> 
> Ringraziamenti:
> 
> • A Narcy, per sopportare quotidianamente i miei scleri nonché avermi trascinata in un fandom che mi ha abbracciata nel momento più opportuno. ♥
> 
> • Al mio gruppo, che quotidianamente riscatta tutti quei valori a cui avevo smesso di credere. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Snehvide


	2. 吾輩は猫である WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU (Io sono un gatto) 02

吾輩は猫である  
 **WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU  
** (IO SONO UN GATTO)

 

 

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_.  
Un _gattone_ che ha imparato ad ottimizzare al meglio le risorse fruibili dagli altri.

Durante la giornata non si vede, non si sente, e la gente pensa non sia lontano il giorno in cui l'arredamento lo reclamerà come parte integrante di esso.

 

Dona alla casa l'aspetto di una cartolina di Natale stilizzata.

La quiete e l'atmosfera di nostalgica serenità che vi si può rimirare intorno è la stessa.

Espleta la sua vita nella più completa autonomia e non vi trova nulla di così triste nel fatto che gli altri intorno a sé tendano a dimenticarsi della sua presenza, anzi: è più conveniente di quanto le loro piccole, normodotate menti possano immaginare.

È stato testimone di gesti e conversazioni decisamente insolite (la vecchia bambinaia  sorpresa a rubare l'argenteria proprio sotto ai suoi occhi, per citare il più significativo) che hanno comportato benefici a lungo termine e traguardi altrimenti invalicabili (niente più bambinaie da _accudire_ ).

 

Ma lo slancio con cui corre verso la mamma quando dalla cucina cominciano a provenire i primi rumori delle stoviglie compensa ogni mancanza, e ricorda ai presenti che in fondo, la casa è ancora viva; e che lo strano bambino-gatto che vi abita dentro non si è ancora fuso del tutto con la tappezzeria.

 

Da un paio di mesi a questa parte, quando la cena sta per esser servita, nei suoi occhietti grigi brilla una luce nuova.  La madre non lo sa, ma è lei la causa di tanta eccitazione.

Il suo pancione ha cominciato a vedersi anche sotto strati e strati di stoffa, ma è già da un po' che tende a raddoppiare le proprie porzioni di cibo.  Inavvertitamente, fa lo stesso anche con quelle degli altri.

Dal momento in cui l'impalpabile esistenza di suo fratello è stata resa nota, in casa regna un'atmosfera differente.

E Mycroft ne è felice.

Grazie a lui, la mamma non va più al lavoro.  
Le sue giornate sono scandite da un lento ping-pong che la vede muoversi dalla camera da letto alla cucina, dalla cucina alla camera da letto.

Mangia cibo malsano capace di mettere in dubbio la sua capacità olfattiva, ascolta alla radio programmi di discutibile utilità e, adesso che non ha più le nausee, la si può scorgere per la maggior parte del tempo di buon umore, sempre pronta a distribuire sorrisi dolci come le caramelle di cui profuma.

_‘_ _Mycroft, Mycroft.’_

Cantilena leziosa, mentre lo accoglie accanto a sé e lo avvicina al grembo gonfio.

Con il cuore del feto tra i timpani e l'olfatto diretto verso il budino alla ciliegia del vassoio che poggia sulle lenzuola, l'imperfetto felino ruota i suoi occhi pieni di amore verso la madre.

Preme su quella figura con una innocenza impura, delicata e assolutamente non disinteressata.

_‘_ _Tra non molto arriverà il fratellino, e tu non sarai più costretto a startene da solo tutto il giorno. Sei contento, darling?_ _’_

Chiede serafica mentre, quasi senza accorgersene, fa il gioco di quello sguardo e lascia scivolare un cucchiaio di budino tra le labbra golose del figlio.

 

Inebriato dal frizzante sapore esploso in bocca, e coccolato dalla soave mano della madre che gratta la sua testolina rossa fino a fargli emettere quei mugolii, quei piccoli, indecenti suoni gutturali che solo lei riusciva a strappargli, Mycroft Holmes non riesce a partorire nient'altro che un sì.

Sì.

Sì, ed ancora sì.  È contento. Davvero contento.

Sgombro da qualsiasi dubbio, Mycroft giunge alla felice conclusione che non c'è cosa più bella dell'arrivo di un fratellino.

Soprattutto se il bambino ha intenzione di restar dentro la pancia ancora per molto.

 

 

*****

 

 

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_.

Un piccolo suddito di sua Maestà che, tutto sommato, può anche eccedere nell’utilizzo dell’aggettivo ‘felice’ per descrivere il suo stato  senza apparire inopportuno.

 

Solo una condizione, di recente, lo inquieta.

Che non è esattamente una bazzecola, nonostante non superi i quarantotto chilogrammi.

 

 _Adèle._ _  
_Il suo passaporto la vorrebbe in Francia, ma per ragioni apparentemente incomprensibili, lei è lì.

A rovistare tra il suo materiale scolastico in cerca di una pecca da cui tessere una paternale che avrebbe dato un senso al suo stipendio, a confermare inutilmente l’ordine in territori _già in perfetto ordine_ , e a cercare di inculcare nella sua persona un’anima umana, piuttosto che riconoscere quella felina a cui tutti ormai si son sensatamente adeguati.

 

Non una tata, non una colf.

Non si sa esattamente quale ruolo quell’essere d’oltremanica ricopra all’interno della famiglia Holmes.

Una cosa è certa: è la classica amante dei gatti.

La mamma l’aveva presentata come una persona che le avrebbe dato una mano finché il bambino non fosse nato, ma la verità è che quella donnina scialba, dalle vesti quasi unicamente color lavanda, sembra provare il masochistico impulso di trascorrere gran parte del tempo in compagnia del _‘piccolo di casa’_ , ed è davvero pronta a tutto pur di non ammettere come non vi è necessità primaria che quel _gatto_ sornione non sia perfettamente in grado di assolvere da solo.

 

Una piccola soddisfazione le viene servita su un piatto d’argento ogni sabato pomeriggio, quando Mycroft Holmes deve raccogliere il suo lungo broncio – così lungo da rischiare puntualmente di inciamparvi sopra-  e soffocare l’istinto di schizzare via da quelle braccia che lentamente lo guidano nella odiata vasca da bagno.

 

Bolle di sapone, inutili paperelle di gomma dall’aria antipatica…

Non può neanche lontanamente immaginare l’immane sforzo a cui quel _gatto_ è costretto pur di tenere a bada i suoi artigli, che adesso più che mai vorrebbero sfoderarsi e graffiare, e poi graffiare e graffiare ancora quell’essere pusillanime che, tra ritornelli e filastrocche in un inglese _che non è inglese,_ strofina con insolente allegria ogni centimetro della sua pelle _‘rosa-porcellino’_ , così come lei osa etichettare.

 

È un _gatto_. E da un _gatto_ non ci si può certo aspettare che ami l’acqua e chi lo costringe a bagnarsi.

Ma il britannico guscio umano che ricopre il suo spirito richiede un certo rigore, un certo contegno.

E sotto il termine ‘contegno’ nessuna fuga è concessa.  Sarebbe quantomai sconveniente.

Perciò lascia che a fuggire sia qualcos’altro, qualcosa che può farlo anche senza mettere a repentaglio la sua reputazione più di quanto non stia già facendo la ridicola pettinatura appuntita che il Male d’oltremanica ha modellato  sulla sua testa insaponata.

Così mentre quel cinguettio scivola e dilaga irritante come il bagnoschiuma, la sua mente è già lontana; è già al vestito della domenica che sua madre ha di recente  fatto confezionare e che domani indosserà per ricevere i parenti in visita dal Sussex.

E’ un _gatto_ pigro e vanitoso, Mycroft.

Ma ahimé, l’eleganza richiede dei sacrifici; i rivoli di shampoo che Adèle fa scivolare nei suoi occhi non fanno che ribadire il concetto.  Allora Mycroft piega avanti la testa, porta i pugni agli occhi e dei lamenti deboli, simili a dei miagolii si levano nell’aria tra i vapori. Lamenti che lei, sadica, è pronta a sminuire con una serie di sogghigni.

 

_‘Su, smetti di fare il bambino piccolo. Presto sarai un fratello maggiore, Mycroft. Sarà un grande impegno per te.’_

 

E diradando le bolle, lui sbuffa.

Sbuffa e giura che finché avrà vita, mai mai e poi mai costringerà suo fratello a subire una cosa tanto odiosa come il bagno del sabato pomeriggio.

 

*****

 

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_ ,  e non ama i limiti.

 

‘Finito’ è un termine che gli sta stretto; un concetto scomodo da cui preferisce mantenersi distante.

Guarda con diffidenza a tutto ciò che non è perenne; non ha amore per quanto di fugace il mondo ha da offrirgli.

Vive nella ferma convinzione che, prima di nutrire aspettative verso qualcosa, servono delle garanzie ben precise; delle sicurezze che devono portare il marchio dell’eternità.

Se esso non è presente o comprovabile, allora si tratta di materiale esauribile, limitato.

E qualsiasi legame di affetto si sceglie di stabilire con codesti fenomeni, è sinonimo di uno svantaggio che fa orrore anche solo a pensarlo.

 

Ed  è per questo che ama le stelle, Mycroft.

Ama quei piccoli bagliori davanti ai quali anche un gatto sente il peso della propria limitata esistenza.

 

Sono la primissima preda di un felino, il primissimo scintillio che innesta nei loro occhi ancora privi di luce l’ardente bramosia di possedere qualcosa.

Salterà per raggiungerle.

Arrancherà. Si arrampicherà, minaccerà il cielo con i suoi piccoli artigli e poi salterà ancora.  
E ancora e ancora e ancora.

Brucerà una delle sue nove vite, in quella sua corsa disperata. Una perdita importante, certo. 

Ma l’idea di appuntare sul suo manto qualcosa il cui bagliore potrà ergere l’intera razza dalle tenebre del regno animale è, a suo dire così, una causa così nobile da far passare tutto il resto in secondo piano.

  
Si fermerà solo quando sarà ormai troppo tardi. Quando nei suoi occhi, quei freddi barlumi avranno già acquisito un riflesso differente, e insinuato nel cuore la primissima, grande delusione che giunge a ridimensionare la forza di quell’ego presuntuoso.

Perché la consapevolezza che nulla in suo potere gli permetterà di portare quei luccichii tra le zampe, non è un’operazione indolore.

 

La resa alle stelle ha la forma di un gatto che, sotto il severo sguardo del firmamento, con capo chino e coda tra le zampe, ammette la sua umiliante sconfitta e si lascia miseramente spogliare da qualsiasi mandato divino si credeva investito.

Nudo, scevro di sacralità, egli verrà abbandonato ad un mondo mediocre e immeritevole della sua presenza.

Un tugurio in cui dovrà trovare qualcosa a cui ambire, un _ripiego_ discreto abbastanza per cui vale la pena alzarsi ogni giorno da un cuscino morbido e _accontentarsi_.

 

Ma è solo un armistizio, quello proclamato con la volta celeste. Non una sconfitta.

Per il resto dei suoi giorni guarderà a quelle stelle inavvicinabili e domanderà loro la ragione di vivere nove vite pur essendo tale e quale a quegli esseri che di materia celeste non si infetteranno mai.

 

 

Alle sue udienze con il cielo, Mycroft Holmes non era quasi mai solo come lo è questa notte.

La vecchia soriana senza nome che puntualmente presiedeva insieme a lui, era una presenza garantita.

Sedeva sempre su di un angolo del davanzale, mimetizzata dai i damaschi delle tende.

Nonostante l’orecchio mozzo ed il ventre sformato dalle gravidanze, era sempre lì. E faceva la cosa che meglio sapeva fare: attendeva. Non aveva fatto altro per tutta la sua intera esistenza.

Quando l’ultima delle sue nove vite volgeva al termine, nei suoi occhi rivolti al cielo, il grosso _gattone_ Mycroft Holmes aveva scorto una insolita quanto compiaciuta accettazione.

Come se, infine, di quell’assaggio di eternità spicciola, si fosse accontentata.

 

Oggi che ha dovuto seppellirla in giardino, non fa che pensare a quanto sia stata patetica la vita di quella gatta. Non aveva avuto risposta, da quelle stelle. Ma alla fine, ci aveva fatto amicizia.

 

Patetica davvero.

 

Mycroft Holmes è un _gatto_ , sì.  Ma non uno qualunque.

Lui quelle stelle senza cuore le desidera. E se desidera qualcosa, egli la ottiene.  
In un modo o nell’altro.

 

_‘Mycroft! Cosa fai in giardino a quest’ora? Dovresti essere a letto, mon petit chou.’  (*)_

 

 

Una tazza di latte contornata da una decina di _madeleinette._

Decisamente lauto come pasto fuori orario.

Decisamente troppo gradevole perché quel _gatto_ ciccione di Mycroft Holmes indugiasse più di tanto a farlo suo.

Scruta un po’ la tazza con apparente indifferenza, ruota le pupille intorno alla corolla di dolcetti e cerca in tutti i modi di schermare al mondo esterno  la sanguinaria lotta tra ragione e acquolina che si consuma dentro di sé.

Non lo sfiora neppure, se non dopo un lungo, amaro sospiro giunto a celebrare la sconfitta della sua alleata più cara.

Con lentezza, chiude gli occhi.

Ispira profondamente quando, tiepido e zuccherino, il latte giunge a lambire le sue labbra.

La quantità di odio che riversa nel modo in cui Adèle lo sta fissando è qualcosa a cui cerca di non pensare.

Dopotutto è un _gatto_ , e non dovrebbe curarsi di quel lampo di vittoria che era certo sarebbe apparso nello sguardo di lei – e infatti così è stato – quando avrebbe accettato finalmente l’inaspettato premio consolatorio.

_‘Era una gatta molto cara, ma era anche anziana e malata, mon chéri._ _La tua maman mi ha detto che_ _si prendeva cura di lei prima ancora che tu nascessi. Sono sicura che anche adesso che è in cielo, ti vorrà sempre, sempre bene!_ ‘

Adèle sorride.

Sorride e neanche immagina quanto le sue madeleine si stiano rivelando salvifiche.

Mycroft avrebbe smontato pezzetto per pezzetto quel suo discorso, se le sue guance non fossero occupate dalle soffici brioches.

 

Quella gatta non lo amava. Non amava nessuno.

Amava la casa in cui le permetteva di rifugiarsi, e amava le stelle.

Quei piccoli gesti di affetto mostrati nei suoi confronti altro non erano che misere illusioni con cui dall’alto della sua intangibilità osava gratificare la fragile esistenza umana.

Esistenza che non concepisce la comodità di amare  e non soffrire.

 

Le vite finiscono. I cuori si fermano.

Amare non è mai un vantaggio.

 

  _‘E’ normale sentirsi tristi, Mycroft.’_

La sentenza arriva insieme ad una carezza, e se da questa riesce a scansarsi con una mossa della testa, lo stesso non è per la prima, che giunge alle sue orecchie come un dardo, letale e velenoso.

 

No, non è normale per un gatto.  
E infatti lui non è triste. È solo deluso.

Ha lasciato che la sua parte umana inquinasse quella felina più di quanto immaginasse.

 

Che mi sia di lezione, dice a sé stesso _l’impuro_ _micione_ di Mycroft Holmes.  
Amareggiato da sé più che mai.

 

Va a letto con le orecchie basse e la coda tra le gambe, come quei gatti che si sono arresi.

Ma per lui non è così. Oh no.

 

La sua sfida con le stelle non è affatto conclusa. Solo rimandata.

Perché lui non è, _un gatto qualunque._

 

  
\---

 

WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU  (IO SONO UN  _GATTO_ )

吾輩は猫である

 

Fine secondo capitolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · (*) Adèle è francese. “Mon petit chou” (letteralmente “Mio piccolo cavoletto”) è un modo affettuoso usato dai francesi per rivolgersi ai bambini.
> 
>  
> 
> Credits:
> 
>  
> 
> · Scritta da: Snehvide (ex - Reichan86) // Beta: Narcy
> 
>  
> 
> · 吾輩は猫である(WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU) è il titolo di un romanzo di Natsume Souseki (EDO, 1867 – 1916) .
> 
>  
> 
> Ringraziamenti:
> 
>  
> 
> · Come al solito, i miei ringraziamenti più grandi vanno alla mia beta-reader Narcy, che sommergo di chiacchiere inutili ogni giorno, e al mio meraviglioso gruppo che riempie le mie giornate come poche cose riescono a fare ♥
> 
>  
> 
> · Un altro ringraziamento speciale va a tutti coloro così coraggiosi da proseguire nella lettura di questa fanfiction! E’ un vero trip mentale, lo so, e non posso neppure promettere che andando avanti con i capitolo la situazione migliorerà! XD  
> Il terzo lo vedrete tra un po’, in quanto in questo momento sono super-impegnata con lo studio.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Snehvide

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> • Scritta da: Snehvide (ex - Reichan86) // Beta: Narcy
> 
> • 吾輩は猫である(WAGAHAI WA NEKO DE ARU) è il titolo di un romanzo di Natsume Souseki (EDO, 1867 – 1916) .
> 
> Note:
> 
>  
> 
> • Dopo quattro anni di silenzio stampa, tutto avrei pensato tranne che ritornare alla scrittura con una fan fiction…simile.  
> In realtà, due fan fiction precedenti a questa svolazzano nel mio HD in attesa di essere riviste e pubblicate.  
> Se solo Wagahai non fosse saltata fuori - ovviamente al momento meno opportuno, come vuole la tradizione – probabilmente sarebbero già online ad offrirmi un esordio migliore.  
> Inizialmente pensata come oneshot, come al mio solito, si è trasformata in una long fic (o qualcosa del genere).  
> No, non prendetevela con me.  
> È colpa degli esami se la mia mente si riduce a partorire simili trip in acido.  
> Se alla triennale sfornavo zebre irlandesi, ladri unici al mondo e conigli d’acqua dolce, alla specialistica sforno invece politici che si sentono gatti.  
> C’è poco da fare. 
> 
> Grazie infinite per il tempo dedicatomi :3  
> Se sarete così coraggiosi, a breve dovrebbe arrivare il secondo capitolo.
> 
> Bollino arancione, perché le tematiche potrebbero divenire più delicate di capitolo in capitolo.
> 
> Ringraziamenti:
> 
> • A Narcy, per sopportare quotidianamente i miei scleri nonché avermi trascinata in un fandom che mi ha abbracciata nel momento più opportuno. ♥
> 
> • Al mio gruppo, che quotidianamente riscatta tutti quei valori a cui avevo smesso di credere. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Snehvide


End file.
